Uprising from Home: A Collection of Oneshots
by ComputedWings280
Summary: Some of my oneshots and a few longer stories. For the record these were already typed and not posted then. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. Hope you like! XD
1. Chapter 1: Capitol Conflicts

**Hi guys! So I updated this all except for the content. So I just want to say that whatever you read on this story will most likely be stuff I ALREADY typed. So don't think I am not updating on other stories and paying attention to this one. I wrote a new story Not All Pink and Polka Dots. It is about Effie coming to KandP's house years after the Rebellion. The Capitol has yet to be cleaned of the old pods and rubble. so some of the prior citizens were told to spread among the Districts. Effie goes to D12 and such. She behaves strangly and dresses differently. Eventually she spills the beans. Please check that out. I will be posting on this story shortly after grammer corrections and such on the other stories. Thanks guys! **

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! **

**Katniss POV**

I stare at the ceiling. I hate my life. Okay, you may ask why? Well despite the fact that I live n he "fabulous" capitol, have no shortage of anything, and don't have to participate in the Hunger Games, I hate most of the rest.

Every year we are forced to watch children slaughter each other. It sickens me how the people around me bet on who will die first or who will kill the most. They all find it amusing, and even the children here pretend to kill one another for the fun of it.

I am brought from my thoughts when I hear a crash come from Peeta's workroom at the Training Center. I jump up from the bed and rush over to see what happened. As I step in I can see Peeta scrambling to pick up the fabrics and sewing stuff that fell from the cubert. I knee down to help him.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just knocked this all out looking for my pincushion," He gestures to the mess on the ground as he speaks.

Peeta is my husband. Medium height, stocky build, ash blond hair that falls in waves over his forehead, and sparkling blue eyes. He, like me, hates the Hunger Games and the Capitol. We would have run way ages ago if we didn't know better.

My friend Librae and her boyfriend Tiberious ran away a couple of years ago. They were just as fed up with this place as us. They told us they were heading for District 13, but got caught along the way. Tiberious was killed d Librae as turned into an Avox. She now works in the Training Center. After that I never tried to do anything like it.

"Peeta, I gotta get downstairs. Gosh I hope some kids pay attention. They will need all the help they can get."

"Okay. I will be here working on the costumes." He plants a quick kiss on my lips before continuing, "Maybe today you can join us for dinner?"

"We'll see," I smirk at him.

I rush back in to our room and get changed into my normal uniform. A black jumpsuit with the Capitol seal on it. I braid my hair down my back and pull on some boots. I like my job in the sense that I can help the tributes out, but I still don't like the Capitol anymore. I run out the door and to the elevator. I press a bottom and wait a minute or two.

Once the doors open I am greeted with the sight of my friends and one family member: Gale, Prim, Mags, Finnick, Johanna, Annie, Beetee, Wiress, and Madge.**( A/N they are all around Katniss's age. Oh so is Cinna! )** Gale is the head trainer, Prim works the edible plant station, Mags teaches how to make fishhooks and more, Finnick does the rope tying station, Johanna teaches how to use the axes, Annie shows how to do camouflage, Beetee is working the sword station, Wiress shows how to throw the knifes, and Madge is at the spear throwing station. I work the archery station. We all got jobs here.

Then Gale begins his prep talk with us. "Alright. We are starting are fist day of training, and we will only have two more days after this. Lets teach them how to survive. Now get to your stations 'cause in a minute the tributes will be coming in."

I walk to mine and begin to shook a few arrows out of boredom. Just then the door burst open and the tributes flow in. I look around and spot Prim. I mouth "good luck" to her because this is her first year as a trainer. The rest of the kids trickle in and form a half circle around Gale.

He tells them about how most of them will die in the arena and the number one rule here. No fighting with other tributes before the games. I switch my balance from foot to foot as I grow impatient. After twenty minutes of just standing there a small girl comes up to my station. I go over to help her out, but she declines it. I watch as she notches an arrow and lets it fly. It misses the target by an inch.

She repeats this for a wile until she gets a bull's eye. I am impressed and ask her where she learned to do that, but she scurries away before I can ask. Later at lunch I ask Prim how she was doing at her station and it turns out that she had the same little girl come to her station and got everything correct. I was shocked.

"Who is she and what district is she from?" I asked the group.

"She's from 12, and I think her name is Posy," said Annie. **(A/N Okay, so in this Gale only has Rory as a sibling, and Posy and Vick are still siblings and from District 12.)**

**XxxxxX**

I collapse on the bed. I was busy the rest of the time after lunch. I guess once they get more food in them they can do more. I turn to face the clock. I have thirty minutes before dinner. I decided to join Peeta for dinner with the district he works with. He is a stylist for District 12. Peeta works along side Cinna. I will get to meet little Posy again, but first I will take a shower.

After my shower, I get changed into some comfortable khaki pants and a dark green shirt. I braid my hair and head out the door. Since it is ten minutes early for dinner I head to Peeta's workroom. He is sewing away on the sewing mechien. I knock on the open door and watch as he stops his work to see who it is. I point at the clock on the wall, and he stands up.

"So how was your day?" He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well I met this mystery girl who is great at archery and differing edible plants that so happens to be from District 12. Her name is Posy. You know her?" I ask placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Cinna works with her so you should ask him. I truly would like to meet her if she can capture your attention."

I then here Delly's heels clicking down the hallway to get the tributes for lunch. She is so annoying with her capitol accent and how she always talks to you. She is District 12's escort. I grown and trudge down the hall to come face to face with her.

"Oh it is nice to see that you will be accompanying us for dinner," she shrieks. Delly is wearing bright green everything. From her wig to her shoes.

She leads us to the dinning room. I sit in between Delly and Peeta. Across from me is Cinna and to his left is Posy. I can see the male tribute that I didn't quite remember his name. I think it is Vick.

"So, Katniss, you are joining us today. Nice to have you," Cinna breaks the sightlents.

"Yes, it is nice to be here."

"So Posy. You know how to disipher edible plants and are great at bow and arrows. How did you learn this all?" I question. Waiting for her answer felt like hours, but was actually minutes.

"Well me and my brother here hunt in the woods and gather plants," she pipes up.

I nod taking in what she said. Then a pang of hurt hits. She is going in with her brother. Vick is her brother. I quickly finish my food and excuse myself from dinner. I run down the hall to my room and jump onto the bed. I pull my knees to my chest and think of anyway I could help these two kids out.

**See(Ummmm... well you get the point) soon! BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Sory Preview!

**So I found this story in my laptop and I just loved it. I fixed the problems with it for this part. It has MULTIPLE chapters so I thought, hey why not give you guys like the first chapter and then post it as a story. So here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**Catch You on the Flip Side**

**3rd Person POV**

It was a quiet day in District 12. Reaping was too close for comfort; there was only two days until the Reaping. Families cherished the little moments together until two of them would have their precious children ripped from their arms. This day was just any other normal day for the Everdeens. Though tensions were high and worried glances were suppressed by fake smiles it was anything but out of the ordinary. This year not one, not two, but four Everdeen children where eligible to be reaped this year. Katniss had two more years, this was Prim's first, and Birch and Fawn were on there last years. Birch and Fawn were twins, the first born. They both shared very similar features. Wavy light brown hair and hazy green eyes where the prominent features with a light tan skin tone. They have been taking care of the family since their father died, but this didn't start until there little sister Katniss brought home two loafs of bread and an idea for survival. Over the years all three of them would hunt illegally in the district's woods.

Birch and Fawn were very close to each other. Birch more so towards Fawn than herself towards him. Fawn seemed to be the motherly figure evenly loving all her family. She would be stern to anyone if they were in trouble even Prim. She protected them all. She saw Birches weakness and tries to patch up his wounds. He was one of their fathers favorites. He was always with him, and when he died Birch crumbled. He had to have someone to look up to someone who would be his dad. He had no older brother to take their fathers place so the next best thing was Fawn. Birch loved his family and that was a fact. He never had a girlfriend and thought he never will. On the other hand Fawn found love soon after growing into maturity. Her pretty looks toughness, and soft heart won her the boys. Birch was looked at by girls and even asked out, but never fell for any of them. Today Birch and Fawn are in the woods hunting without a sight of Katniss.

"If Katniss or Prim get picked I'm volunteering, and I don't care what you think," said Fawn sternly.

"Come on Fawn you're not being fair." Birch sits there pleading with his sister.

"No, what's not fair is if one of our younger sisters got chosen. They have more of a life ahead of them," counters Fawn.

"Fine. If you're volunteering then so will I." And it was settled, but the argument was not over.

"What will happen if we do go into the games? I mean only one person can win." Birch looked teary eyed at Fawn.

Sighing she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Katniss only has five, for gods sake I had to force her out of getting extra, and Prim only has one. I think we will be okay."

The argument was won and tensions faded as they spent their time in the woods. They traded and brought extras home. Everything was okay, but the glint in everyone's eyes read worry and fright. The big smiles thrown around were just disguises of the true feelings within. Katniss grew worried for her siblings. She took a greater liking and care towards little Prim. She felt the need to shield her from what she knew and hated. She knew there was no use to do so to Fawn or Birch because they did well on their own and were soon to be on their way. Her mother was a lost cause in her eyes. She mentally left them years ago. All she had now was her little duck.

The next day was the last day of school until the annual Hunger Games were over. The usual announcement was made at the end of classes followed by may the odds be ever in your favor. Fawn was walking home with her boyfriend Gale. She explained what her and Birch's plan was if there siblings were chosen. Gale didn't like it, but he knew not to argue with an Everdeen. He also agreed to keep Katniss company while hunting and to visit them every evening. When a worried Birch and glum Katniss and Prim met up with them, Fawn caught something from the corner of her eye. They just passed the Bakery and she spotted Peeta Mellark staring at her sister. She smiled. Maybe Katniss will find love after all.

~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~

Mrs. Everdeen was helping her children ready for the Reaping. She suppressed her sadness when pulling out the nicest clothes of her deceased spouse for her son. She also pulled out two dresses of hers, a white blouse, and a grey skirt for her daughters. Prim was done and ready first. Soon her oldest three came home from hunting, got washed up, and changed. She stared at them all with tears in her eyes. They look so beautiful and handsome. Katniss wore her blue dress, Fawn her light green one, and Prim giggled as she tucked in her duck tail every so often. And they were off. All of District 12 was glum and you could hear weeping within the crowds. Fawn and Birch split once they hit the division between boys and girls at the 18-year-old section, and Katniss took Prim to her place before heading to her spot. A bubbly and pink Effie Trinket began the ceremony.

"Finally the time has come to select one female and one male tribute to represent District 12. Ladies first," and excited Effie boomed into the microphone. She swirled her pale hand in the large bowl which held all the women eligible to be entered into the Hunger Games. She found one slip of paper and carried it to the microphone. "Primrose Everdeen" was the name called.

Katniss frantically rushed from the crowed following after her scared little sister. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss thought the words escaped her lips until she saw her sister Fawn step on stage. She froze. This can't be happening. No. This is all just a dream she will wake up and head out to the woods and once the reaping comes all her worries will wash away when some other kids get picked. Gale dragged Prim away and called for Katniss to come. Effie drew the male's name. It was Peeta Mellark. Katniss was sad that he had to go, but at least she didn't exactly know him. Then something else caused commotion. Effie asked for volunteers and there was one. Expecting it to be Peeta's older brother Katniss was fine, but when she saw _her_ brother walk on stage she practically broke down in tears. The reaping was over and her siblings were going in the games together.

**FPOV**

I sat on the velvet couch waiting for my first visitor. The door flew open and a teary eyed Katniss, Prim, and my mother walked in. They all sat around me and I told them to continue doing as they did. Katniss was to hunt with Gale, and Prim was to sell her cheese. There really wasn't anything to say so we sat in silence cling to each other until a Peacekeeper called for them to leave. Next was Gale. He rushed in and pulled me into a hug. I silent tears streamed from my eyes.

"Gale," I choked out, "if I don't make it back just remember I love you with all my heart." I kissed him goodbye for what was to be the last time. He tried to stay, but I pushed him out the door. There was nothing I could do. A few of my friends came, and even Madge. She tried to give me her pin. Eventually I convinced her to give it to Katniss. I already had a token and was not giving it up. It was a present from Gale. As pretty necklaces are hard to come by he instantly bought it with his little bit of spending money. It is a black rope with a round metal plate attached, and on the plate there is a tinny dear. It's funny that that's on it. I got one more unexpected visitor. Peeta Mellark. I knew the older Mellark brothers from school, but not Peeta. He stood there for a moment or two before speaking.

"I went to thank your brother for volunteering just now." I knew he was a talkative young man, but he never was this quiet.

"Peeta, I want you to help my sister, Katniss. I see the way you look at her. I'm not stupid, and I think she needs someone else to love in her life. There's no way that me and Birch will both make it out alive. Thank you for the bread. Yeah, I know about it. My sister tends to talk in her sleep." I giggle. He leaves and now it's just me. All on my own. I wonder what lies ahead for me and Birch.

**DUN DUN DUN! This is just a preview as I said. And whichever story gets the most reviews will be my priority. Once I found this story again I flipped out wondering why I didn't post it... Then I realized all the mistakes and trust me I had to add sentences and fix a lot of stuff, so I hope you enjoyed. I kinda sorta hope this gets the most reviews cuz I really like the brother sister love in here. As you can see there will be a lot of Birch and a lot of Fawn. There will also be a lot of stuff going on during and after the games in D12. Oh. HAPPY TURKEY DAY! :D**


End file.
